


By Your Command

by bgoodg



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex always knew he was destined for great things. Kal-El told him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

"Can one of you tell me why it is important to separate the police and the military?" The teacher spun on his heel, staring down his class of twelve and thirteen year old boys. "Anyone?" His leather shoes echoed loudly on the polished wood floors as he paced between the row of desks. "How about you, Mr. Luthor?"

There were several minutes of complete silence as the chosen victim struggled to find an acceptable answer and the other students thanked their stars for not being chosen.

 _One fights the enemies of the state,_

"One fights the enemies of the state, the other serves and protects the people." the young Luthor heir began. "When the military becomes both,"

 _Then the enemies of the state tend to become the people._

"Then the enemies of the state tend to become the people. All it does is create anarchy."

The shrillness of the lunch bell caused several students to wince, their eyes darting to the door then back to the teacher. With a displeased look on his face , the teacher dismissed the class.

Lex Luthor sped out the door, eager to get away from Mr. Harper. He didn't talk to any of the other students, but he didn't illicit their anger either. Lex bypassed the lunch line, traveled past the tables filled with rowdy schoolboys and went outside. In the bright midday sun there were more children, laughing and eating and roughhousing with one another. Lex sped past them, cataloguing every interaction for future use, until he came to the grassy area underneath a large oak tree. Lex arranged his lunch, salmon atop a bed of fresh greens and leaned against the tree trunk. The spot was a favorable one: far enough away to stop attacks from the rear and high enough to give him a commanding view of the school yard. Most importantly the spot allowed him privacy.

 _You seemed distracted today._

"Didn't matter. You were there with all the answers." Lex took a small bite of the salmon, barely registering the honey glaze.

 _Of course. I'll always be there for you._

Lex tried not to lean into the hypnotic touch at the base of his neck but the feather light touches drew him in.

 _You're stressed._

"I'm fine." Lex's tone revealing that he was anything but.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

The naked worry and anguish in the question caused Lex to pause. He set down his fork, lunch forgotten.

"You didn't do anything." he assured. "It's just-"

 _You still don't believe._

Lex looked down at their clasped hands. "I want to."

 _Then do Alexander. Believe in us._

"Us?" Lex questioned, his voice cracking. "Nobody can see you, nobody can hear you. How am I not crazy?"

 _You must have faith._

"I don't even know who you are." Lex whispered, burying his head against the other's shoulder.

Cool fingers ran over Lex's bare skull. He waited till Lex calmed down, simply saying, _I am Kal-El._

***

 _I thought the party was inside._

"I was bored," Lex replied, his eyes still fixed upward to the night sky. The club's roof was rough against his bare back. His shirt having been lost earlier in the night.

 _Thought you were having fun with that blonde._

Lex lifted his head to glare at the brunette. "If you're going to be confrontational at least sit down."

Kal-El's perfect lips tilted into a smile. He laid down next to Lex, his clothed shoulder solid warmth against Lex's bare arm. _What was her-_

"I don't want to talk about it." He didn't want to talk about needing to imagine brunette strands beneath his fingers and piercing green eyes to get off. Didn't want to mention what name he'd whispered as pink feminine lips had sucked him off. Twenty-one years old and he had only come imagining green eyes and broad shoulders.

 _Fine. What do you want to talk about?_

Lex ignored the clipped words, wanting to focus on the throbbing beat of club music below him and star show on display above him. "Tell me a story."

 _About what?_

The words were softer, making Lex relax against the body next to him. "Tell me about your people."

 _You really must stop taking drugs. Completely screwing with your memory._

"Frak you." Lex smiled.

 _I'm really regretting teaching you that word._

"Why? I like it. F-r-a-k." Lex opened his palm, Kal-El's fitting easily on top of his. "Now I want a story."

 _Pushy rich kid._

Lex bumped the other's shoulder. "Story now."

 _In the beginning there were twelve lords._ Lex relaxed under Kal-El's perfected words. Words that spoke of a people leaving Earth to discover twelve far off worlds. Kal-El spoke of how the people advanced in all areas of life- one of their greatest achievements being the creation of an artificial life form.

A light wind swept across the building, causing goose bumps to raise along Lex's skin.

 _Cold?_

"What? You going to offer me your jacket?" Kal-El smirked. He moved until he was on top of Lex, his frame comfortably covering Lex's smaller one. Body memory allowed their bodies to fit easily against one another.

 _Warmer?_

"Very," Lex replied, his body beginning to rock against Kal-El's

 _The colonist created artificial life. These Cylons were created to make life easier on the twelve colonies._ Kal-El continued.

"And then the day came," Lex moaned, his fingers digging into Kal-El's shoulder, his legs wrapping around strong hips to gain more pressure, more friction, more Kal-El. "That the Cylons decided to kill their masters."

 _The humans created their own destruction._ Kal-El's eyes fluttered shut. _The few survivors fled from the Cylons, determined to renew their race and find a new home on Earth._

"But the first being to find Earth will not be the President, the Doctor or Commander. It will be the child of humanity."

Kal-El's smile outshone the brightest star. _I love you._ The pace quickened, their bodies grinding together in beat with Lex's heartbeat. _I will always love you._

Lex's body shuddered, the words in his ear and pressure against his cock driving him over the edge. His grip on Kal-El loosened as he body relaxed back onto the roof.

"Lexy? You up here?" The clank of high heels moved closer until long skinny legs towered over Lex.

"Where'd you go sexy?"

"Just looking at the sky…" Lex pulled himself up. "I have no idea what your name is."

She giggled like it was a compliment. "Ashley. Now come on, I want a drink, Lexy."

***

 _You did excellent tonight._

"I'm still not understating this grand plan of yours."

 _You don't need to understand God's plan. Just know that you are following it._

"Let's recap the evening. First, I went to an illegal rave. I then proceeded to drink myself stupid and snort a collection of designer drugs before engaging in roof fornication with you. I then started a massive brawl and sent four men to the hospital. I must say, your God's an interesting fellow."

 _He's not my God. He's everyone's God._

"Of course." Lex agreed, glancing around the holding cell he'd been placed in. It was a Monday night, or possibly Tuesday morning, with more than a few winos sleeping off their drink. Otherwise there were a couple teenagers who judging by their glazed eyes and twitching had been busted on drug charges.

 _Do you remember the day we met?_

Lex shuddered involuntarily at the memory. "It's a hard day to forget."

 _The sky will open and show it's wrath, bringing the child of humanity to the promised land. And it is here that he will find the son, the one who will bring to fruition a the dream of thirteen worlds._

"I am aware of what the scrolls say," Lex muttered defiantly. Those had been the first words Kal-El had told a frightened little boy in the middle of Kansas corn.

Kal-El smiled, his large hands moving to cup Lex's face. _But theirs will not be an easy road. For years numbering two and ten they shall be separated, only to meet like it was the first time._

Lex whispered quietly, "You never told me that part."

"You really must be high."

Lex turned to see his father smirking at him from behind the bars.

"Hello, father." Lex grasped for Kal-El, the hand a comforting presence in the face of his father.

"We really must stop meeting like this. It's becoming tiring, Lex."

Lex would have a sarcastic comeback but the revelation by Kal-El had shaken him. Two and ten. Twelve years.

Lionel nodded his head at the guard who quickly opened the cell door. He turned quickly, leaving in a wake of twirling trench coat and flying hair. Lex did the only thing he could and followed.

Outside there was a waiting limousine, one Lionel glided into. The door, however, was quickly shut and Lex got the message that he was to find his own ride home. The tinted window came down, revealing Lionel's smug face. "Get some sleep. They'll be expected you at nine tomorrow."

Lex frowned and Lionel smiled.

"Smallville, son. You'll be heading the fertilizer plant."

***

Lex was not normal.

He'd been born into a privileged family, one of wealth, deceit and tradition. His father's teachings of conquers and revenue hadn't made him popular amongst his peers. Then a meteor shower had stripped him of all his hair and given his inward differences an outward manifestation.

But that terrifying moment had given him a friend. A friend who was constantly by his side, offering comfort, warmth, answers, pleasures, the world.

 _He's quite the looker, isn't he? Although those clothes do nothing for his figure._

Lex moved his attention from the boy and his father to Kal-El. "What the hell is going on?"

Kal-El was sprawled on the grass besides the ambulance. Dressed in a black Armani suit, white button up and red tie, Kal-El looked straight off the runway. The clothes were the only thing differentiating him from the copy.

"What is going on?" Lex repeated. Kal-El frowned slightly, getting off the grass and moving to sit besides Lex in the ambulance. He had been deemed fine, miraculously healthy for a man who'd just driven off a bridge. Lex was just waiting for a company car to pick him up. "I don't understand."

 _Come on Lex. Two and ten. Is it really that difficult to understand?_

No. Not at all.

The day Lex drove off a bridge didn't radically change his world. It affirmed his every dream.

***

"Good morning Clark."

"Lex." The smile Clark gave him was worth both getting up at seven in the morning and the glances he kept getting from Smallville's residents. "What are you doing here?"

 _Thought I'd find you and fuck you in the hay._

"Thought I'd come out and support the local farmers. In fact, I heard your family has the best apples in all of Kansas."

Clark blushed as deep as the fruit. He was temptation incarnate.

"Clark," They both turned to see Papa Kent striding up to them.

 _Uh-oh kids, daddy's home._

"Mr. Kent is a good man." Lex barely whispered, a move perfected from years of talking to an invisible friend.

"Hi dad. Lex wants to buy some apples."

 _And fuck me till I scream._

Lex smothered his grin. "I've heard you have the best."

Mr. Kent frowned, stepping between Clark and Lex. "Clark, your mother needs your help."

Clark looked between the two men, a frown marring his perfect features.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Now, Clark."

The boy's face fell, hurt and just the tiniest bit of anger creeping in. "I'll see you later Lex," Clark announced defiantly.

Kal-El folded his hands on Lex's shoulder. _That's a habit we'll have to break him of. Can't have our boy listening to his parents._

With Clark out of ear shot, Jonathon started, "I want you to stay away from my son."

Lex fought the urge to smirk. "I think your son's old enough to decide who he wants to be friends with."

"He's only fifteen."

Fifteen? What the frak?

"I've heard about the stunt you pulled that made your father send you to Smallville. I don't want you getting Clark into trouble."

"I assure you, Mr. Kent."

"I don't want your assurances. I want you to stay away from my son."

Lex unclenched his hands, turning away from Jonathon and heading towards his car. It was Clark who Lex needed to win over not Jonathon.

 _I thought you said he was a good man._

"He is," Lex whispered, walking back to his car, "he just doesn't like us." He turned to Kal-El smiling. "That's all right, though. We don't like him either."

***

 _Oh please tell me we're killing her. Shooting the little princess point blank. Or bashing her brains in with a big rock. Anything to get her to shut the fuck up._

Lex hid his smile behind the coffee cup, not wanting Clark to think he was laughing at the boy's abysmal flirting attempts.

"Are you going to the game tonight Clark?" Lana questioned.

Lex winced at the lack of tact the girl had. Just last week Clark had been strung up by her boyfriend and his football buddies.

Clark winced as well, looking down at his hot chocolate before answering. "Actually I'm going over to Lex's."

Lana turned to Lex. "Really?"

"Of course," Lex responded. "Clark believes he can beat me at Gran Turismo. Pretty big talk for someone who doesn't know how to drive stick."

Clark stuck out his tongue. "At least I didn't drive off a bridge."

 _Touché_

"Touché." Lex raised his mug in mock surrender.

"Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you at school Clark." She pixied off, leaving Lex with an empty coffee cup.

"Thanks for covering for me," Clark whispered, his shoulders hunched forward and hands clasped together. Lex mirrored the pose. "Of course Clark. You're welcome to come over if you want to. I just wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Clark smiled and for just a moment Lex saw Kal-El. Saw it in the tilt of the smile, glint in his eyes and flick of tongue across flush lips.

It made Lex hard.

***

Lex slid into the tight heat. His mouth open in a mixture of pleasure and awe. His hands rested on a sculpted ass, urging himself deeper into the other man. Strong legs wrapped around him, insistent hands digging into his back for more. Lex's breathing became erratic, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he fell into orgasm. Harsh breath fell across his ear, the warm cock in his hand spilling over his fingers.

Lex laid his head on broad shoulders, his face turned in to nuzzle chestnut hair. He took several deep breaths, enjoying the afterglow of orgasm and warmth the other body offered.

 _Feeling better?_

Lex nodded.

Kal-El leaned his head back, a large smile of satisfaction spreading across his flushed face.

 _Sex that good calls for a cigar._

"I love the way your mind works." He smacked Kal-El's ass before pulling out and then searched the office floor for his clothes.

 _Getting dressed already?_

"Some of us have to work," Lex teased. His shirt was a complete loss, but the pants were salvageable. He slipped into the black slacks, turning around to find a still naked Kal-El smoking an imported cigar on his desk. "Now how am I suppose to get any work done?"

He smirked around the cigar. _I don't care as long as you stop freaking out about the boy's age._

"He's fifteen," Lex stated, some of the afterglow fading.

 _If anything, I thought that'd be a turn on._ At Lex's annoyed look Kal-El continued. _Does this look fifteen?_

Lex shook his head. The perfection and fantasy laid out before him looking nothing like a fifteen year old.

 _Exactly. Obviously the Earth parents are idiots._ Kal-El blew out a large ring of smoke.

Lex rolled his eyes. He bent over to pick up the phone and papers that had been swept aside.

"So this is what an executive does all day?" Clark's all flannel and jeans, a backpack slung over his shoulder and an amused expression on his face.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex responded, frantically looking for something to cover himself up.

"You invited me over," Clark answered. "Well I kind of invited myself but if this is a bad time-"

"Not at all, Clark." Lex tried to look nonchalant, like he wasn't standing in the middle of his office half naked. "I was just-"

 _Just having sex, would you like to try it?_

"Just working on the spreadsheets."

 _Shirtless?_

"Shirtless?"

"It was hot," Lex replied calmly. "Let me grab a shirt and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Sure," Clark left.

"A little warning next time," Lex growled at the suddenly clothed Kal-El, whipping on a new shirt and making his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Clark."

"No problem." He grinned. "I poured myself some soda, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor," The security consultant Lex had hired entered the kitchen. "We found these rocks while digging for a-"

 _Get them out!_

The sound of breaking glass and Clark groaning in pain scared the hell out of Lex. A scathing glare and push at the shoulder had the alarm consultant running from the manor.

"Are you okay?" Lex placed a calming hand on Clark's shoulder, ridiculously grateful for the opportunity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Moments ago Clark had been bowled over, pain written across every line in his face and strained muscle. But now…

"Sorry about the glass," Clark apologized. "I sometimes just get like that."

"Don't worry about anything." Lex stepped over the broken glass: that's what he paid maids for. "Let's go sit down."

Clark nodded, following Lex to the adjacent living room. They both sat on the sofa facing the wide screen television.

"I use to get like that a lot with my asthma," Lex said quietly, causing Clark to move closer in order to hear him.

"I didn't know you had asthma."

"I don't. Not anymore, at least." He looked down at the carpet, slowly bringing his face back up to Clark's. "The meteor rocks did more than take away my hair. After that day, my asthma didn't bother me and-"

"What did they do to you?" Clark whispered, his eyes large and round and begging to be entrusted with this secret.

 _Oh, you are good._

"They changed me physically. I don't get sick. Ever. I heal quickly, which is lucky considering the amount of head injuries I've accumulated here." Lex did a small smile. "I guess I should be grateful considering how some of the others have turned out. I just never told anyone because it made me seem like a freak."

"No, Lex," Clark assured, his hand coming to rest on Lex's. "You're not a freak."

"Thank you, Clark." All Lex wanted to do was lean over and take.

"So, a security alarm?"

Lex allowed Clark the change in conversation. "You can never be too careful. Besides the people in this town have a certain fondness for hitting me over the head with blunt objects."

"Yeah and you can't afford to lose too many brain cells."

"Ouch Clark." Lex brought their clasped hands to his heart. "You wound me."

"I could never do that," Clark whispered. His hand tightened on Lex's before abruptly standing up and moving away. "I better get back home."

"Of course. See you at the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"Of course." Clark smiled back before moving out the door. Lex followed, watching through the window as Clark climbed into the beat up truck and drove away.

 _Excellent job._

"I don't want your patronizing compliments." Lex whirled around to face Kal-El. "I want to know what those rocks are."

 _I can't tell you._

"Like hell, you can't." Lex accused through grit teeth. "You're choosing not to tell me and I want to know why!"

Kal-El was calm, his voice low and soothing. _There is a time for everything. And now is not the time._

"I don't want any of your religious crap. I want to know now."

Kal-El moved so that he was standing in front of Lex, his large hands tilting Lex's face up. _If you can't believe in God, then believe in me._

***

 _We have to be careful._

"Meeting," Lex reminded under his breath, trying to concentrate on the Japanese businessman across from him and not Kal-El rubbing his shoulders.

 _The key will be the tablet._

"What tablet?"

 _The stone that will tell Clark of his origins and destiny. The tablet of Hera._

***

The clash of metal could be heard throughout the castle. Dark shapes thrusting and recoiling against one another. Furniture was knocked over, antique lamps and hand carved tables causalities of war.

Lex knew Clark could easily beat him. Use a little speed and the boy could have Lex unarmed and flat on his back in no time. He also knew that Clark would never dream of abusing his powers.

Clark took a wild swing, easily missing Lex but getting his sword stuck in the couch. Lex took his chance and jabbed at Clark, seemingly grazing his skin. The attack caused Clark to leave his sword and begin backpedaling towards the wall. With one feint to the left, Lex had Clark pinned to the wall, their bodies pressed together and his sword under Clark's neck.

"I thought we were sparring?" Clark laughed, his jugular inches from the blade.

"That's why you didn't win," Lex replied. He moved against Clark for a split second, seeing the dark arousal fill Clark's eyes before moving away. Now was not the time.

"That was fun. Who knew destroying things could be so therapeutic?"

"Told you so." Lex took a long drink of water, grabbing one for Clark. "I am wondering, though, what caused your anger in the first place."

Clark took the offered water from Lex.

"You don't have to tell me of course."

"No, that's okay Lex." He picked up what use to be a Mayan craving. "After all I destroyed, well, whatever this was."

"Mayan," Lex explained.

"You've been getting a lot of these pieces lately," Clark noted.

Lex removed the statue, it had been a dead end for the tablet but was vaguely pretty.

"Anyway, me and my dad got into this big fight."

"Over?" Lex settled himself against his desk, blatantly fondling the water bottle.

"Football," Clark complained. "My dad doesn't want me to try out for the team."

"Really? I would have thought All American Father Kent would love his boy being on the team."

"You'd think. But he--," Clark stopped, knowing that he couldn't properly explain without giving away his secret.

Lex knew as well, settling in to enjoy the show of Clark lying through his teeth.

What he didn’t expect was for Clark to tell him the truth. “I came to Earth with the meteors.”

“In what?” Lex questioned, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Clark’s mouth.

“In a space ship,” he answered. “I’m not human. I’m not sure what I am.”

“Then how do you know you’re not human?”

Clark picked up the discarded sword, stabbing it into his open palm. The finely made sword crumbled in on itself, becoming a twist of metal.

"Cool." Lex twisted in his seat. Clark's blatant display of power causing a spike of arousal to travel up and down his body.

"Cool?" Clark smiled. "I guess."

"No Clark. What you're able to do is amazing." Lex ran his fingers along the untouched skin of Clark's palm. "You're amazing."

"My dad doesn't think so. He thinks it's something to be hidden."

"I can see your father's desire to keep you safe. There are people out there who would use your abilities to their own end." He clasped their hands together. "But there are also people who will do whatever they can in order to make sure your safe."

"Thanks," Clark spoke softly. "That means a lot, Lex. I know my dad loves me and everything, but he just doesn't understand. We got into a fight because he thought I wouldn't be able to control my powers if I played a sport. But what he doesn't understand is that I have to control my powers every day. My whole life is about hiding who I am."

"I'm sorry Clark. You shouldn't have to hide who you are." Their bodies were flush against one another, Lex having to strain just a little bit to see deep green eyes. "But with me, you can always be yourself."

***

It had to be love. Otherwise there was no way in Hades Lex would be crowded into Smallville stadium on a cold Friday night.

"Surprised to see you here, Lex." Chloe remarked.

She was on one side of Lex, with Lana on the other. The Kents and Pete were as far away as possible while still appearing together.

"Just here to support Clark," Lex replied.

"My ass," Jonathon accused.

 _Actually, Clarks._

Martha hit her husband, sending an apologetic smile to Lex.

 _At least there's one person we won't have to kill_

The crowd roared to it's feet as the starters rushed onto the field. Lex found himself enjoying the game. The linemen were like pawns, the wide receivers rooks and the quarterback the all powerful queen. Lex smirked at his analogy and reminded himself to tease Clark later.

The first three quarters went remarkably fast and with the cheer of the crowd it was easy to forgo conversation with anyone. The final quarter ticked by until there were only two minutes left with the Crows down by four points.

"They need a touchdown this drive to win," Mr. Kent said. His excitement over the game overruling his contempt for Lex.

 _If he uses his powers_

"He'll win." Lex finished.

"Of course, they'll win," Lana beamed. "Come on, Crows! Let's go!"

Everyone was on their feet, a chant of 'Go Crows' filling the stadium. Clark took the snap, going back into the pocket and waiting for an open receiver. But the receiver couldn't shake his covering, leaving Clark with the ball and time ticking down.

"Run," Lex said.

Clark did. He ran for a seventy-eight yard touchdown. And if he hadn't been looking for it, Lex would never have noticed the burst of super-speed at the end.

***

"Lex, wait up!"

He turned around to see a still sweaty Clark running up to him.

"Congratulations, Clark."

They joined together in a manly hug.

"That was a hell of a win."

"Thanks." Clark blushed, a huge grin spilling over his face. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's what friends are for."

Before Lex could react Clark darted in for a kiss, soft lips brushing over his own, before quickly pulling back. "I heard boyfriends can do that too."

"So have I," Lex whispered, fighting the urge to run his fingers along his lips.

"Lex, I've been having these dreams about you."

"Really?" Lex asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Not those type of dreams." Clark laughed. "Okay well some of them were those type of dreams." The blush deepened. "Most of them involved us and our future. I need to figure a few things out still. But I want you to know Lex, we have a destiny together and I'm going to do whatever I have to to make sure it comes true."

"So will I Clark."

***

"This a business or personal call?" Lex questioned, eyeing Clark as he wandered into Lex's office.

"Just wanted to say hello. You know I've been busy with school and football and the farm and everything."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Clark."

 _You drank an entire bottle of whiskey last night because he hadn't called in three days._

Lex ignored Kal-El. "Have you been doing okay?"

"Really good. It's amazing how fast reports go when you use super speed."

Lex smirked, his hand resting on his newest piece of antiquity.

"What's that?"

"A piece I recently acquired," Lex explained, carefully handling the rough cut stone. "It was found in a Mayan temple."

Clark's finger's ghosted across the stone. Lex was sure he didn't imagine the faint glow it gave off.

"It's gorgeous," He whispered reverently. "Do you mind if I hold it?"

"Of course not."

Clark held it up to the window, brilliant red light refracted throughout the room. "Do you mind if I take this home?"

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"We're doing a project involving geology. I'm sure to get an A with this."

"You better. That cost me a quarter of a million." Clark almost dropped the stone, moving at the last second to keep it from hitting the floor.

"Easy there, butterfingers," Lex teased. "Just bring it back in one piece."

"I promise." Clark darted in for another quick kiss: the only kind they'd shared so far. "I'll try to come around this weekend."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Clark left with a wave and thanks.

"When you said tablet, I envisioned a gray rock with writing."

 _So, now you'll talk to me._ Kal-El rested against Lex's back. _The writing's contained within the stone._

"You sure this stone won't hurt him?" Lex remembered the agony Clark had gone through with the green rocks. He didn't want to be the cause of more pain.

 _I'm sure. It'll lead him to his destiny._

"One that involves me, I hope," Lex muttered. "And I can't help him?"

 _It is a journey he must face on his own._ Kal-El responded. _You must be patient._

"I am so tired of that word."

 _You've done such a good job so far, Lex._ Kal-El's face fit into the nook of Lex's neck. _The green rocks are from the planet Aerelon._ Lex straightened, soaking in the words and soft touches. _Aerelon was a mining colony, known for it's unique geological formations. One of their most valuable minerals was a rock known as Krypton. Before the Cylons came it was mostly used as a decorated stone. But the nuclear attack the Cylons unleashed on the colonies affected the stones as well. It changed their geological make-up: they were still harmless to humans but were found lethal to the otherwise indestructible Cylons._

"The Cylons created their own destruction."

Kal-El nodded. _For once they were truly human._

***

Lex did not wait.

He was a Luthor. He got everything he desired with a flash of a smile or swipe of a credit card. But for the last two weeks, all Lex had done was wait. He turned off the scalding hot shower, the custom made dual nozzle spray doing nothing to alleviate the tension throughout his body. The white bathrobe was soft against his skin, but all Lex wanted to do was sink into his Egyptian cotton sheets and go to bed.

Or maybe fuck Kal-El and then go to bed.

There was a dark shadow in the corner of his room. Lex almost went for his gun, but then the tousled curls and black jacket come into view and Lex relaxed. "Time for bed, Kal-El?"

Lex walked over to his dresser, sauntering a little for Kal-El's amusement.

"Kal-El? Is that someone I should be jealous of?"

Lex nearly tripped over his own feet. He turned around slowly, his hands fisting in his robe. "Clark?"

"Expecting someone else?" He had a lazy smile, leaning comfortably against the oak bed post.

"I wasn't expecting anyone at this time of the night," Lex replied.

"Yeah, sorry for the late hour." Clark brushed it off. "You should get dressed. I have something I want to show you."

Lex nodded going into his walk in closet and closing the door. "Kal-El," Lex barely mouthed the word, knowing that Clark's superior hearing could pick up anything. But his companion never showed and Lex couldn't hide in his closet forever. "I'm ready. Shall I be requiring a jacket?"

"Naw, I'll keep you warm." Clark's wrapped his arms around Lex. One moment they were standing in the mansion, the next they were deep in the woods. Lex couldn't place exactly where they were but Clark seemed certain. "Remember that stone I borrowed?"

Lex took a moment to reorient himself. A few deep breaths and he responded, "The one for your project?"

"Yeah, I kind of lied about that." Clark knelt down, pushing away some branches and twigs. A cut stone appeared, it was rectangular but the sides were cut off. "I took the stone because I saw it in my dream. I also saw this place. Took me forever to find it. You wouldn't believe how many places in the world have rocks and trees."

"But now that you found it..."

"Now I can open it." He looked up and smiled, retrieving the stone from his pocket. "I wanted you here with me Lex."

Lex could barely talk. "I'm honored."

"And I'm ready." The red stone slipped into the cut rock. For a moment nothing happened, but then the grinding of stone against stone drew their attention. Lex wished he'd brought a flashlight but Clark boldly trudged into the pitch black cave. Reaching forward to grab onto Clark's shirt, Lex followed.

Behind them, the door slid shut. Suddenly they weren't enclosed in a cave but standing in the middle of large open field, twelve tall pillars of rocks towering above them. Lex moved over to the closet one, his fingers brushed over the indentations.

"What is it?" Clark whispered.

"I think they're star systems."

"Hello, my son."

They both turned around, Clark shielding Lex. "I'm glad to see you here." The woman was stunning. Blonde curled hair framing a soft face. Her lips were full and pouty, just like her son's. "I'm your mother. I want you to know first that I love you above all else. You and your father are what make me human."

Clark's hand sought Lex's.

"Know that we never wanted to send you away. But our land was troubled and burdened by a never-ending war between my people and the people of your father." She tucked back a piece of hair.

Lex wanted to lean forward, wanted to run his hand across the image and see how it was produced. But Clark needed him.

"During the war your father and I both made mistakes, I will regret many of those decisions the rest of my life. But one thing I will never regret is you. You were a miracle child, one of only two to ever be born to this world. You're special. In more ways then we ever thought possible." She graced them with a smile. "So far you've demonstrated superior strength, speed and invulnerability: skills that made you valuable to both sides of the war. That is why we had to send you away." She took a deep breath. "There is so much more that you need to know, but it's all contained within these walls. Right now, I want to introduce you to your father."

A man with slicked back dark brown hair entered the frame. He looked nervous, his hand instantly seeking the warmth of the woman. "Hello, son. We hope this finds you in good health and happiness and all that other stuff."

"It's all right, Gaius. Just tell him things he should know."

"Right." The man looked like he needed a smoke but continued. "Well, you have my mother's eyes. She was a dreadful woman, hope you're nothing like her."

The woman poked him in the side. "Something useful?"

"Oh, of course." He straightened and Lex could see a great man fighting to surface. "Your lineage and abilities will make you a God among men. I won't lie, I always secretly dreamed of ruling the world." He smirked. "But you, my son, you'll have the ability to actually do it." The two parents leaned against one another. "Your mother and I have an uncertain future: no matter who wins this war, they probably won't let us live. But you have a bright one ahead of you, one filled with power and glory and honor. I only hope that you can find someone to share it with."

 

***

"More waiting." Lex threw another dart, hitting the bulls eye again.

 _He'll come to you in time._

"He's spent two weeks in that damn cave thing." Lex growled. "I've spent almost my whole life waiting for this, excuse me if I'm a little impatient." The remaining darts went flying at the wall. "I'm tired of waiting."

 _No need to lose your temper._

Lex began stalking over to the liquor cabinet, intending on getting well and truly snookered. Until an idea flashed into his head. Lex bypassed the alcohol, heading for the garage.

 _Where are you going?_

"I'm going to make Clark come to me." He smiled. "No more Mr. Nice Lex." Clark had told Lex that he'd trained his hearing to pick up his friends and family. He tried not to spy into personal affairs but used it to make sure they were all safe.

The drive to the Kent farm went by quickly with the Porsche's gas pedal pressed to the floor. He pulled into the driveway, pleased at seeing just Jonathon working in the yard.

"Hello, Mr. Kent." He strode out of the car, putting as much confidence and arrogance into his demeanor as possible.

"Lex." He didn't even attempt a smile. "Clark isn't home."

"It was you I wanted to talk to actually."

"Really? Sorry, I was just on my way out." He completely ignored Lex, heading towards his truck.

Lex followed. "What I have to say won't take long."

Jonathon shut the door behind him, starting up the ignition. "What is it?"

Lex leaned in close, one arm on the truck's rolled down window and the other outstretched towards the steering wheel. "I love your son." The horrified expression made Lex want to smile. He moved so that he was almost nose to nose with the elder Kent and pressed the car horn, blocking out his next words to all but Jonathon. "And I'm going to fuck him until he screams my name."

The punch was expected, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"You son of a bitch."

Lex was flung back as Jonathon pushed open the truck door. He braced himself for kick to the ribs.

"Dad. What are you doing?"

Lex looked up at the large figure casting a shadow over him. Damn, Clark was fast.

"You okay Lex?"

"Fine." He moved to his feet, making sure to stay behind Clark.

"Dad, what the hell possessed you to hit Lex?"

"You should have heard what he said."

"I heard! He said he loved me and you hit him!" His face was flushed with anger, his hands clenched at his side. "He loves me and I love him."

"You don't know what you're saying son,"

"No!" The outburst was pure teenage rebel but when Clark next spoke it was with a fierceness and certainty beyond his years. "Lex and I belong together. He understands who I am. He knows everything."

The realization spread across Jonathon's face. "He knows?"

"That I'm an alien," Clark spoke strongly. "Lex taught me that it's not something I should hide from. I should embrace it. Be proud of my heritage and my powers. Because you know what, Dad?" He was close enough to Jonathon to whisper. "I learned that my powers not only make me different from humans, they make me better." With a smirk that would do a Luthor proud, Clark turned his back on his father. "Let's go."

Lex had been expecting the sudden rush of air and dizziness that occupied super speeding with Clark, but all the snow and ice had been a surprise. Embedded within the ice were computer consoles.

"We're not at the cave?"

"No." Clark pressed a couple of buttons. The snow and ice faded away. Instead there was a tastefully furnished room. Light wood floors stretched from one end to the other with the furniture having a zen like sensibility. The main focus was the wall to ceiling windows which overlooked a lake and hills.

"Where are we?"

"Antarctica."

"Cool."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The kiss was slow and deep, nothing like the quick brush of lips they'd shared earlier.

"What is this place?" Lex questioned, his fingers moved to Clark's belt. He wanted to know the answer but he also wanted Clark naked as soon as possible.

"It's a program my parents designed, my real parents." He clarified. His shirt was thrown into the corner, the jeans slinking off into a clump of material on the floor. "They designed it to look like the home they shared on Caprica." Clark tugged Lex until they were flush against one another. "I have so much I want to tell you. But first,"

Lex found himself on the wide bed, his clothes already discarded and a hard alien above him.

"First Lex, will you let me fuck you?"

"Oh, fuck yes, please, now." Lex wasn't sure what came tumbling out of his mouth but the warm fingers along his ass were enough to have Lex spreading his legs like a cheap whore.

"Clark," he drew out the name, lips and tongue and teeth clashing together as Clark fucked Lex with his fingers.

"You're beautiful, Lex." His lips kissed along to Lex's neck, biting the skin then soothing it with long licks of tongue. "You're beautiful and you're mine."

"Yes," it's a prayer wrapped within a moan. A call for salvation and plea for sin.

With a parting kiss Clark drew back. He pulled out his fingers, arranging Lex's legs over his shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you now." It's said in barely a whisper but Lex could fill the words travel across his body, leaving pure pleasure in its wake. "I want you to always remember how I feel inside you."

"Please, Clark."

"I want you to look up, Lex." Clark continued, his hard cock teasingly soft along Lex's ass. "I want you to look up and watch as I fuck you."

Lex's eyes traveled upward, his brain having missed the large mirror that covered the ceiling.

"Watch."

Lex nodded, his throat too dry to form anything besides moans and guttural pleas for more. His eyes tracked Clark's cock as it slowly slid into him. He watched as Clark threw his head back and closed his own eyes in his with a soft whisper of "Mine".

Lex fought to last longer, but the image of Clark sliding in and out of him was overwhelming.

"Fuck, Lex." Clark thrust became quicker and deeper, his lust fueled by the sight of Lex coming. His breath came in hitched gulps, his fingers burning his mark into Lex's hips.

Lex watched as Clark came with a quiet sigh and whisper of his name. He had just enough presence of mind to notice the brilliant red of Clark's spine before collapsing into sleep.

***

Lex was still asleep besides him.

Clark slipped out of bed, pulling on a robe and walking out to the balcony. The view was superb, morning mist just bringing to roll over the lake’s surface. “How long do we have?” He questioned, his eyes leaving the water and focusing on the man across from him.

 _Approximately five years._

Clark nodded, his brain starting to plan the takeover of Earth.

 _I was wondering if you could see me._

He smiled. “Since the beginning. Thought I was going insane.”

 _He thought so at first too. He smiled towards Lex‘s sleeping form. Lex is a remarkable man. Flawed but-_

“He’s only human.” Clark finished.

The two remained in silence, the simulated water and beat of Lex’s heart the only sound.

“Thanks,” Clark finally whispered. “Thanks for taking care of him. You made Lex the man he is today.”

The smile was one Clark had seen reflected back his whole life. _I may have. But you will make him the man he’s destined to be._


End file.
